Encounters of a Lustful Kind
by Itavita
Summary: Ryou finds himself in control of his body on Seto’s ‘Battle Blimp’ and attempts to find his friends, running into a certain blonde haired psycho instead. YMalikRyouMalikBakura


Hey everyone! Ita here with my very first lemon I've ever written!

The idea for this little PWP has been buzzing around my skull for quite awhile now, and it was bothering me to the point that I couldn't think straight while I tried to write ch 7 of The Opal.

So, I took about 3 hours and typed the little bitch up. Hopefully now I can get something else done.

NOTE: Yami Malik in this story is addressed as 'Malik' since in the anime he believes himself to be the true personality. Hikari Malik is addressed as his 'other personality'. Get it? I hope so. o.o;

SUMMARY: Ryou finds himself in control of his body on Seto's 'Battle Blimp' and attempts to find his friends, running into a certain blonde haired psycho instead. (Y)Malik/RyouMalikBakura

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters and I make no profit from this story.

Please, please, PLEASE, if you are under age, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. I don't want you getting caught and your parents having my story deleted.

If the rating isn't enough to tell you there are mature themes in this story, then I'll say it here nice and clear for you. THIS STORY IS ONLY FOR MATURE READERS. No little children allowed. Go read something else.

Thanks.

For all the people mature enough to read this, hope you guys like it!

------------------------------------------------------

Ryou sat up on the comfortable bed beneath him, confusion evident on his face. 'What's going on?' He didn't remember where he was or how he had gotten there, and wondered whose room he was in. It looked like a fancy hotel.

Thinking hard, the previous day came back to him in flashes of memory. 'Oh…that's right. I'm entered in the Duel Monsters contest, and we're on Kaiba's blimp.'

Shaking his head, he stood and walked over to the small window on the opposite wall, looking down at the clouds floating by and at the stars above. It was a beautiful sight, but he hardly batted an eye.

Had he changed that dramatically ever since the spirit of the ring had come into his life? Had the spirit taken his sense of awe and childish delight in something as simple as the view of the sky around him?

Ryou sighed, turning from the window. Speaking of the spirit, where was he? It was unusual for Ryou to be in charge of his own body, and instead of joy at having control of himself for a change, he just felt nervous.

He fingered the Millennium Ring that hung heavily around his neck, wondering if he should address the spirit within or leave him be. After a few moments of consideration, he decided if the spirit hadn't spoken to him already, then he didn't want to be bothered.

Raising his head, Ryou spotted the door to his room and walked over to it, pushing a few random buttons and smiling to himself when the door opened with a swish.

Stepping out into the hall, he looked around, trying to remember which way to go. Shrugging, he chose the path to his right. 'I'll try and find Yugi and the others. I'd rather be with my friends than by myself in my room.'

Ryou continued down the corridors of the blimp, listening for signs of life. After a few minutes, he spotted someone up ahead leaving their room. It was a man he did not recognize, who had light blonde hair which stuck up in odd directions, piercing violet eyes, a black tank top and cloak, and khaki cargo pants.

Thinking he must have been another finalist, Ryou called to him.

"Hey! Do you know where everyone else is?"

The man faced him and Ryou was a bit unnerved at the strange look that passed over his face. He spoke, his deep voice echoing slightly off the walls.

"I'm not sure where they are, but I'll be glad to help you find them." Though his smirk was a bit frightening, Ryou knew it would be easier to locate his friends if he had someone helping him. Besides, wandering around aimlessly hadn't helped thus far.

"Alright." He came along side the other man and they began a steady pace down the hall.

"I'm Ryou Bakura by the way. What's your name? I can't remember seeing you before. Are you a finalist as well?"

The blonde chuckled, eyeing Ryou. "My name is Malik Ishtar, and yes I'm a finalist."

Ryou nodded and faced forward, aware of Malik's steady gaze locked onto him. He tried desperately to keep himself from appearing nervous.

Malik spoke up suddenly. "Why don't we try searching a few of the rooms? The others might be having a meeting of sorts, or discussing strategies."

Ryou thought on this and agreed that it was plausible. So, he and Malik began opening random doors, peering in to see if Yugi or one of the others was inside. After what seemed like the tenth door, Ryou heard Malik call to him.

Thinking he had found something, Ryou trotted over to the other boy, stepping around him to look into the room. It was dark and there was a bed and a few bits of furniture, but none of his friends. Blinking, he turned to Malik for an explanation when he felt himself pushed roughly through the door and landing with a yelp on the floor.

Rolling onto his bottom and sitting up, he gave Malik a questioning look. "Why did you do that?" The look on the other's face sent his heart racing.

Malik's eyes were half-lidded and he was pulling something that resembled Ryou's own Millennium Ring from his pants. It was golden and in the shape of a rod, with the Millennium Eye engraved at the top.

"Sit still, Ryou, while I lock that irritating spirit of yours into his Ring so he can't come out and save you."

Ryou flinched as Malik held out the Millennium item, its glow filling the room. It died down as quickly as it had started, leaving Ryou with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Mmm, there. Now we won't be having any distractions." Malik stepped closer and pulled Ryou up by his shirt front, his lips dominating Ryou's in a forceful kiss.

The pale boy's eyes widened and he pushed feebly at Malik's shoulders, mumbling through the kiss to be released. The blonde broke the kiss soon after to catch his breath, taking hold of Ryou and throwing him onto the empty bed.

The boy flailed, trying to scramble up, but Malik's weight on his body stopped his struggling. The blonde straddled his waist and his eyes glinted maliciously. "Where do you think you're going, little Ryou? Now that your spirit is locked away, I have you all to myself." He paused, before adding, "I suspect my other personality is still sleeping inside you as well. Perhaps our…activities will draw him out. What do you think?"

Ryou had no idea who Malik was referring to, but remained quiet. 'This guy is a psycho!' He tried to push the other boy off him, but again was unable to do so. "Would you please get off me? I need to find my friends!"

"You're not going anywhere until I've had my fill. Now be quiet and just enjoy." He smirked, laying the Millennium rod down on the bed and began removing Ryou's shirt, easily batting away the boy's hands as he tried to stop him.

His shirt hit the floor with a dull thump and Ryou gasped as the cool air of the room hit his exposed chest and stomach. Why was Malik doing this to him? He had only just met him a few minutes ago, hadn't he?

Malik toed off his and Ryou's shoes and socks and the pale boy's struggles grew ten fold as Malik's hands made quick work of his pants as well, sliding them down his hips and leaving Ryou in only his boxers. Those, too, joined his shirt and jeans on the floor and he lay nude under the blonde, except for his Millennium Ring which still rested on his chest.

Malik licked his lips hungrily, leaning down to steal another kiss, grabbing hold of Ryou's hands and trapping them next to his head on the pillow. Ryou's eyes widened as the close contact reminded him of Malik's intentions, the other's arousal pressing against his inner thigh.

He felt the blonde remove one of his hands from around his wrists and grasp his Millennium Ring as he ended the kiss, pulling the item away, its cord straining against Ryou's neck.

Malik's gaze settled on the Ring, before he released Ryou's other wrist and grabbed his Millennium Rod. Raising the Rod, he looked into Ryou's worried brown eyes. "I've changed my mind. Instead of just being the two of us, let's bring the spirit and my other personality out to play, shall we?"

He concentrated, and again the Rod glowed bright, the Ring responding with its own light. Ryou covered his eyes until the flash subsided. When he lowered them, he was shocked to see not only his spirit lying beside him on the bed, but another blonde as well on his opposite side. Like him, they were both bereft of clothing. Ryou looked back and forth between them, his mouth agape.

The spirit of the Ring snarled and sat up, glaring daggers at Malik. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Ishtar! Release us immediately!" The blonde beside Ryou also sat up, yelling. "Leave us alone, you bastard!"

The man above him clicked his tongue, smirking down at Ryou and his two spirit bedmates. "Mmm, if I'm not much mistaken, my other self and the spirit of the ring are bound to this boy's body and mind." His grin widened. "This will be quite the experience."

Ryou swallowed, noticing the spirits doing the same. Though, the spirit of the Ring seemed more pissed off than anything else, the blonde next to him on the bed just looked worried. 'Probably because they realize they can't do anything to stop this.' Ryou thought.

Movement above him caught all three boy's attention as Malik removed his shirt, his muscular chest glistening in the room's dim light. The shirt joined Ryou's own clothing on the floor and Malik reached to unbuckle his belt. With a dull clink it slid from the loops of his pants and he dropped it unceremoniously next to the bed.

The three boys on the bed could see the bulge of Malik's member through his cargo pants as Malik leaned forward, brushing his fingers down Ryou's pale chest, chuckling as the two spirits squirmed alongside their host.

"Quit it, you asshole!" the spirit of the Ring snapped angrily, trying to smack Malik's hands away, only to have them pass through the solid flesh. The spirit grit his teeth, frustrated that he was trapped and could do nothing about it. If only he had his own body!

His mental tirade was cut short as he felt Malik's calloused hand close around Ryou's limp manhood through their link, drawing a cry from his pale hikari and gasps from the spirits. The other blonde fell back to the mattress, panting quietly, his tanned cheeks tinted pink. The spirit of the Ring tried to remain dignified, but the pleasure seeping through Ryou's body was traveling quickly through their bond, affecting him greatly.

Ryou writhed under the touch, arching his back and mewling softly. He was only partly aware of the blonde spirit next to him doing the same and his dark half biting his lip, his muscles tense as he forced himself to remain still.

Malik kept his hand firmly around Ryou's arousal, his other hand moving to unzip his pants and rub his own member through the thin material of his boxers. "I can tell you're all enjoying this, no matter how much you fight. I'll have all three of you screaming out for more by the end."

Releasing Ryou, he lifted his hips and slid the rest of his clothing down his tanned thighs and shook them from his legs. Ryou's eyes widened at the sight of Malik's member bobbing above his stomach and the intakes of breath from his bedmates proved they had seen it as well.

Malik smirked at the looks of worry and pleasure on Ryou and his other personality's faces, while the Spirit of the Ring looked just plain enraged. He'd fix that soon enough.

The blonde put two fingers into his mouth, sucking around them and wetting them thoroughly. He watched the three boy's through heavily lidded eyes, removing the fingers and moving back giving himself room.

Malik positioned one slick finger in front of Ryou's entrance and he locked gazes with the boy before he pushed it past the ring of muscle and into Ryou's tight passage. The boy arched, crying out at the intrusion, the spirits beside him doing the same. They all held equal looks of pain and pleasure which only made Malik's manhood twitch anxiously.

He rubbed his fingers against Ryou's inner walls, grinning at the cries that were torn from the three boy's throats. Quickly adding a second finger, he scissored them, effectively stretching the boy beneath him.

Malik removed his fingers and lifted Ryou's legs, wrapping them loosely around his waist before moving to position himself at Ryou's entrance. He placed his hands on either side of the two spirits, pinning them to Ryou. The spirit of the ring was cursing and yelling at him while his other personality just lay next to Ryou panting softly.

Grinning, Malik pushed forward and buried himself to the hilt in Ryou's heat. The boy screamed and bucked his hips, his hands grasping onto the blonde's arms for leverage. The two spirits cried and thrust up as well, the smaller blonde's nails attempting to dig into the tanned arm holding him in place, while the white haired spirit threw his head back moaning.

Malik groaned at the feeling of Ryou's tight passage around him, pulling out until just the head of his member remained, only to thrust back in a moment later. He began a steady rhythm, grinning as he watched all three boys writhing and gasping beneath him. He leaned forward, capturing Ryou's lips in his and feeling the boy's thin arms wrap securely around his shoulders.

Ryou moaned into the kiss, pulling Malik closer. Even if he knew this was wrong, even if he had only just met the other boy, the pain of being entered had quickly subsided and the pleasure of having him inside his body was too good to pass up. His legs tightened around Malik, drawing him deeper and allowing him to hit a spot deep within Ryou that made him see white, his head falling back and his body arching, desperately seeking more contact. He could hear the cries of the two spirits beside him, knowing they were feeling as much pleasure as he was.

"H-harder!" Ryou breathed, gaining a look of annoyance from the ring's spirit and one of surprise from the blonde next to him. Malik happily fulfilled the request, his eyes filled with lust at the looks of need on all three faces beneath him as he continually hit Ryou's prostate.

Taking hold of Ryou's rock hard length, he pumped it in time with his thrusts, the added pleasure tearing another moan from Ryou's lips and bringing him closer to the edge. Malik, too, was close and he sped up his hand and hips, wanting to meet his own climax.

Ryou could feel a slight pressure building in his stomach and his hips began bucking frantically, mindlessly begging for release. He raked his nails down the tanned blonde's back, reveling in the feel of the scars and muscles under his fingers.

Malik gave one final squeeze to Ryou's weeping member, bringing the boy over the edge. With a melodious scream, Ryou released onto both his and Malik's stomachs, his inner muscles clamping harshly around the other. He vaguely heard the spirits give equal cries of pleasure as they came, falling back to the mattress beside him.

Gasping at both the sensation of Ryou's heat constricting around him and the image of his other personality, Ryou, and the spirit of the ring screaming their release, he tensed and filled Ryou to the core with his seed.

Sated, Malik collapsed onto the pale boy's chest, panting harshly. After a few moments of catching his breath, he pulled out of Ryou, listening to the squeak this brought from the body beneath him. He grabbed the Millennium Rod from the sheets and got up from the bed, picking up his clothing strewn across the floor and dressed himself quickly.

"I suggest you get dressed and go up to the deck. You and Yugi are to have a duel soon."

With that, he turned and left. Ryou took a deep breath and pushed himself up, pain racing up his spine as he moved. "Ouch." he groaned, rubbing the offending area. At a snarl, he looked down at his darker self who was still sprawled out on the bed and was currently giving him a dirty look.

"I can't believe you just let him do that to us!" The spirit stood and his gaze passed over Ryou and to the blonde who was staring up at the ceiling silently.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "You little bastard. If you weren't so messed up your other personality wouldn't have even come to be. I'll get them you AND that psycho for this, I swear I will."

The ring glowed and the spirit disappeared, still grumbling under his breath. Ryou sighed and shifted painfully, catching the blonde staring up at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him." Ryou whispered quietly.

The blonde finally pushed himself up and crawled closer to Ryou. "It's alright. I wasn't able to stop him from taking over my body earlier. I could have prevented all of this if I had just fought him harder." He glared at the bed sheets ashamed.

"If you forgive me, I'll forgive you. He's hurt us both, now." Ryou said and the blonde spirit nodded. "If your spirit doesn't take revenge, I will do it myself. For all of us."

"That sounds good to me." Ryou smiled, watching the blonde follow Bakura back into the Millennium Ring. He took one last look around the room before he too redressed and left, still unsure of just where to go to find the deck of the blimp.

Letting out a frustrated breath, he chose to continue the way he had been walking earlier before Malik accosted him.

'Hopefully my luck will change and I'll run into someone who actually works here.' he thought, mentally sighing as he limped slightly down the hall.

END

Fwee! Finally done!

Being my first lemon, I'm hoping it doesn't suck as much ass as I seem to think it does.

EDITS: Half-way through the lemon I forgot that the spirits couldn't really touch Malik, so those parts have been fixed. ;;

If you liked it, review! I love the reviews.


End file.
